Recently, with the development of computers and networks, many social activities are being conducted based on computers. In particular, in the case of business offices, various types of documents are prepared and various types of works are done by using computers, and thus works using a computer input device occupy much of the daily work.
The computer input device typically includes a keyboard and a mouse, and the mouse is used to do a basic task, and the keyboard is specially used to input characters.
Thus, for the most part of the work, it is necessary to use the mouse, but the continuous use of the mouse can lead to musculoskeletal disorders. In particular, the repetitive use of a mouse button leads to frequent use of ligaments of a middle finger, and has often caused especially musculoskeletal disorders of an index finger and a middle finger.
To overcome this drawback, new types of mice have been proposed,
For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0442444 discloses a grip-type mouse including a body and a grip part to which an articular structure is applied to allow optimal adaptation to a physical condition of a user, wherein the grip part is protrusively bent backwards and has a shape that enables 360 degree rotation and vertical angle control to allow optimal adaptation to a physical condition of a user, thereby minimizing wrist strain when using for a long period and giving a comfortable feeling during manipulation of the mouse, the grip type structure has effects of allowing a deliberate movement and precise manipulation of a cursor and prevents the body from moving, allowing a more stable and precise work, and the body may have switches of a touch type having a structure that prevents a malfunction by removing static electricity erroneously applied on a touch button, and in which a touch is easily recognized through a speaker configured to make a short sound when a touch on the switch is sensed and an improved click's feeling is provided, the use of an auxiliary button of the grip part produces an effect of facilitating button clicking when a finger is impaired or at a simple work, and a finger support is formed between the switches to reduce the strain on fingers and wrists when using for a long period.
Also, Korean Utility Model Registration No, 450295 discloses an ergonomic mouse in which a grip part for gripping the mouse has a shape that protrudes upwards in an inclined state at an angle of from 70 degrees to 80 degrees relative to the bottom surface, so that the mouse may be used in a writing tool grip posture, and a body and a support are integrally formed in an ergonomic grip shape to provide convenience in use.
These inventions have an excellent effect in that they provide an improved grip feel by modifying the shape of a traditional typical mouse, thereby minimizing hand strain when using for a long period, but have the following disadvantages: they are unable to respond to all different hand sizes of mouse users and thus have to produce mice with various sizes, and customers have to buy a mouse best suitable for their hand size.
Therefore, there is a need for a mouse with a function of continuously changing an angle of the mouse to alleviate wrist fatigue resulting from the continuous use at a constant angle, while responding to various hand sizes and hand shapes of users with a single mouse.